shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unified Sye'lla Government
Humanity can now breathe again. The extraterrestres has finally been driven back. The cost in lives- our troops and our citizens- has been enormous. But freedom never comes cheaply, and now, we rebuild. I promise this to every man, woman, and child on sye'lla and in its colonies. While we will continue to strive for a peaceful coexistence with other species, humanity will never again allow itself to be the victim of aggression. This is the moment we start to reclaim our rightful place in the universe.”—Inaugural speech of Dr. mike Charet, new President of the Unified Sye'lla Government. The Unified Sye'lla Government., or USG, is the central civilian government that administers Shadow Moon and its colonies throughout a portion of Kiry territory.The local force and millitary is the Sye'lla Massive Spatial Army or S.M.S.A. History The Unified Sye'lla'''Government traced its origins back to the '''Interplanetary War of the mid- to late-20th Era in the Sye'lla System. With numerous Sye'lla '''governments fighting independent battles against Sand and D'Vedr (planet)forces, the planets became involved, eventually using the war to absorb most, if not all '''PUG '''governments into itself, forming a global government to combat the terrorists and stabilize the planet and its other world colonies. The PUG won the war and the Unified '''Sye'lla '''Government was formed, with its' primary defense, scientific and exploratory force being the newly formed SMSA . Although the '''USG '''seemed to have complete control over '''Sye'lla '''and its colonies, the still existed as an organization and a political entity. Territory and influence Human occupied systems were known to encompass a relatively wide radius of the Sy'ella System of the Cortenus spell galaxy, in various stages of colonization from the well developed Inner colonies to the relatively recent and struggling Outer colonies. So far, 70 colonies have been referenced. Most of these colonies, under the influence of the USG, were therefore controlled militarily by the SMSA. The territory encompassed by the Inner colonies seemed to stretch in at least a 10.5-light year radius around '''Sye'lla, and the Outer colonies beyond that. By 2468, the outermost colony was Harvest, at twelve light years from Sye'lla- later, colonies were founded well beyond in the Outer colonies. Colonies may have been settled after Harvest, or founded during the Human-Traask War. List of Known Colonial planets by order of importantce *Shadow Moon Orbit *kiry Orbit *Kion Orbit *Corrisa'ika (planet) orbit *D'Vedr (planet) orbit *Anubus (planet) *Kirr *Jeradia *Chuacar *Yankorn IV *Tarik *Drenadron *Klor'N *Dordara (planet) *Watenbergeren Colonial Administration Authority The Colonial Administration Authority is the branch that administers the various colonies that belong to the USG, incorporating the SMSADF It keeps extensive files on every colony world and city under the USG, available to SMSA members for planning missions. The CAA became mostly defunct as the SMSA took control of most of its assets and influence. Sye'lla Massive Spatial Army The SMSAis the USG's primary defense force, intended to protect innocent colonists and colony worlds from attack by privateers, Insurrectionists and other unknown threats at the time, such as the Traask. It includes various special forces, and Militia organizations, but is mainly comprised of the Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force and Army. It is also the USG's main exploratory and scientific arm. United nation Even though it originally formed the USG, the United Nations has been absorbed into a branch of the Sye'lla government by the 6th century. Its exact function or role is unclear, but it is assumed that it still exists in the same manner as it was originally created Economy The USG uses the Shad'ika'cred Credits monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipment, supplies and costs for shipping, etc.